


Doki-Doki DanganLive! School Idols of Hope!

by UngentlemanlyConduct



Series: DanganRonpa/Love Live!: Melody of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Different Backstories, Fluff and Humor, Gen, More characters to be added over time, No Plot/Plotless, School Idol Mode ;), School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Some OOC, You choose who to hang out with, it’s just an excuse to get everyone together, or rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngentlemanlyConduct/pseuds/UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: When ordinary schoolgirl Chika Takami is invited to the extraordinary Hope’s Peak Academy, she is excited to attend and find her own way to shine - even if she doesn’t know the reason she was invited. But when she arrives, an enigmatic bear named Monokuma has the school locked down and forces her and her classmates to… become School Idols?Despite this bizarre revelation, with the help of neighbour Riko Sakurauchi and the Ultimate Friend Honoka Kousaka, Chika is determined to make new friends, discover the truth behind her talent and, ultimately, find a way out of Hope’s Peak Academy.(Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with the DanganLive! on Tumblr)(As a warning, some characters that appear in voting may spoil events from the main storyDanganRonpa/Love Live!If you’re interested in reading that, then I recommend you read that first.)VOTE HERE





	1. Prologue

…

_‘Ugh…’_

I felt myself waking up.

_‘Uuuuuugh…’_

My head still ached, and my body still felt heavy, but all things considered, I felt a lot better than I did earlier. Slowly, I started to open my eyes, hoping that - despite being in the entrance hall - no one saw me pass out. The last thing I needed was for someone to see me collapse on my first day at a new school!  
I wasn’t that lucky.

_“Heeeey, sleepin’ mikan,”_ Kanan whispered, deeply concerned about me. “_Easy_, now. Take it slowly. We found you down there when we got here.” Slowly getting up, I recognised the diver and Riko by my side - as well as an unfamiliar ginger. “Oh, Chika! _This_,” she pointed to the new girl, “is Honoka Kousaka, the Ultimate Friend. She’s the one who found you here.”

_“Heeeey!”_ She greeted herself with plenty of vigour, hugging me as soon as I could stand up straight. “It’s suuuper nice to meet you!”

“Err… same.” I tried to muster the same energy she had. “I’m Chika Takami, and… well, I… I don’t know what my talent is.”  
I failed horribly.

_*ding, dong, ding, dong*_

… was that the school bell?

Before I could think of an answer, Honoka pointed towards a monitor on the wall behind us which had lit up with the school emblem. It seemed as though there was going to be an announcement of sorts, so I tried to pay attention to it.  
“Attention, attention. Testing, testing, one, two, one, two. Can you hear me? This is a test of the school’s broadcasting system.”  
The voice to the announcement was certainly… disturbing. The tone and manner of speaking were inviting and relaxed, but the words always ended with a hint of terror - and it sent a chill down my spine.  
“On behalf of everyone here at Hope’s Peak Academy, I would like to welcome our new students to the school! The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting veeeery shortly, so please make your way to the Gym as soon as you can! Upupupu, I’ll see you _sooooon!~_”

The screen went dark again.

“Hey, we should probably get going.” Riko said before we could begin to panic. “Everyone else is probably at the Gym by now.” We all agreed and started to head out. I was still a little woozy, so Kanan took me under her arm as we made it to the Welcoming Ceremony - just as a video started to play.

* * *

“Hope’s Peak Academy can certainly be called the most prestigious school in all of Japan.” The mysterious voice talked over the video, which showed pictures of the school and its facilities. “Its founder, the great Izuru Kamukura, had a vision - bring together the ultimate students from all walks of life. Together, they would form the next great hope of our country. It is a vision that he, and every Headmaster after, has never strayed from.”

The video once again changed and began to show portraits of what looked to be Izuru Kamukura and previous students of the school.

“Some of them have become leaders in industries, making breakthroughs that have improved the lives of everyone. Some have become legendary detectives and historians, with great strides towards understanding our past and futures being made. And while some of those may not have made history, they have made successes of themselves, and that success fuels the hope that comes from this school.”

The video changed once more and showed portraits of the incoming students - us.

“The past may be behind us, but it has led us here, to you. You, the next great hope of our country. You may be young now, but at the end of your time here it is my great belief that you will become as successful and as legendary as the other graduates here. I believe that you will help fulfil Izuru Kamukura’s vision, and spread a new, great hope.”

The video ended with the Hope’s Peak emblem shining once more on the screen, and we all burst into applause.

“Harasho,” a voice spoke from my left.  
“Amazing!” Another from my right.  
“We’re gonna be famous!” Honoka proclaimed, a little too loudly.  
I couldn’t help but smile. All the tension I felt a few minutes ago had gone. There was no room for doubt, or concern, or fear. Only excitement, joy, and hope. Hope for a great life here.  
We all settled again, and the voice took this as a cue to begin speaking again.

“I do that speech every year, and it still brings a tear to my eye…” it said, “but! That’s all in the past! We live here, in the now, and now it’s time for me to introduce myself!”

The stage lights - and our attention - focused fully on the podium now, when the most unexpected thing happened.  
A small bolt of black and white erupted from the stage floor and a bear with a pudgy belly landed right on the podium. Before anyone could even react to this, it got back up and did a small bow - as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do.  
_'Was this bear the voice that’s been speaking to us?’_ That thought allowed the worry that I had buried before the ceremony to creep back up again.

“Well, my name is Monokuma, and I…” the voice - the bear - spoke, “am this school’s Headmaster. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you all.”

_‘Monokuma…’_  
That voice, that chilling, terrifying voice…

That was our Headmaster.

That worry I felt creep back in exploded into a full-on fear. A fear of this bear, this… Monokuma, a fear of what it could do, will do. And with more of my focus on this new threat, my fear grew even more. The white side looked cute and innocent enough, but the black side sported a sinister smile and a deep, red eye which spread malice where it gazed.  
Honoka, however, was not as worried as I was. In fact, she seemed quite excited. ‘She always seems to be excited,’ I thought.

“Whoa, our Headmaster’s a teddy bear?! That’s awesome!”  
“It looks really cute, but…” Someone else muttered, just loud enough for me to hear, “it's really scary as well.”  
“But why’s a teddy bear our Headmaster?” A third student asked.  
“Maybe it’s some kind of toy robot, nya~” A fourth added.

“Firstly, I am not a teddy bear,” Monokuma replied. “I am Monokuma. And I am the Headmaster because I was the most… koalified... candidate.”  
Small bursts of laughter rung, albeit nervously.  
“And to answer that last question… you’re right! I am a robot. But not one of those cheap toys you can get from the high street! My AI and control systems put even NASA to shame!”  
At this comment, a small, hazel-haired student gave a sound that almost sounded like amazement. To be honest, I couldn’t blame them.  
“Now, any more questions about me?” No one spoke up. “Excellent! Then, let’s move forward with the Welcoming Ceremony. We’re behind already and if we get pushed back any further it’s gonna cause big problems for today’s schedule!

“So, let’s begin with…” Monokuma suddenly caught himself. “Upupu. _Upupupupu…_” That laugh was… unsettling. “I _guess_ we could do _this_ instead.”

“Do… what?” Fear and curiosity drove me to ask.

“Well, I was going to make you take part in a Killing Game - but I’ve just thought of something far worse for you! Something to make you feel _true_ despair!”

…what?  
A… Killing, Game…? Like… actually, kill each other?  
And, if he thought of something worse… I dreaded to think.

What could be worse… than that?!

“I’m going to make you become_ School Idols!_ Whether you want to or not! _Ghaaaa-hahahahahaha!_”  
… Huh?

* * *

“We have to become… School Idols?”  
“That’s right! I’ve trapped you here, in the prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy, to train you up into all-singing, all-dancing superstars - for my own personal entertainment!”

… What? School Idols? I mean, Nico’s probably one, and Kanan and her friends made a group, but… I still had no idea what they were, really. Or if I really could be one myself. And now, we all had to take part in this?  
That was this, Monokuma’s plan? To make us despair? All it did was leave us baffled.

“That. Sounds. Awesome!” At least Honoka saw the bright side of it. “I’ve seen Nico and A-Rise perform online last night, and they were absolutely incredible! They made it look soooo easy! I bet we could do it as well if we want!”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think we’d want to be forced into it, Honoka.” One of the taller blondes remarked.

“But if we don’t have a choice, then we might as well give it a go, right?” There was some truth in the ginger’s words.  
If this day wasn’t bizarre enough already, then the winged bunny in a frilly dress floating down from the ceiling capped it for us. 

“_**STOP RIGHT THERE, MONOKUMA!**_ I won’t let you carry out your Killing Game!” The rabbit growled at the bear with a fit of fierce anger, but with a squeaky voice which took the edge off it. I think I heard one of us start giggling. “I may be much weaker than before, but I can still-”

“Hmm? Killing Game? But I’m not hosting a Killing Game this time, Usami.” Monokuma rebuked it rather casually.  
“… huh?”  
“I’m making them School Idols, or weren’t you listening?”

“Oh… um… okay… I’ll, just… _ohh_, what do I _dooooo_…?” The rabbit - Usami - started to shuffle awkwardly out of the Gym, and pretending whatever the hell that was didn’t happen, Monokuma carried on.

“So, I hope everyone gives it their best shot over the next few days! Please, enjoy and make use of the facilities we have available and become the stars I know you can be! Upupu, I’ll see you _soooooon!~_” And with a spin and a flourish, he vanished behind the podium.  
All we could do is just stare at the space the bear once took. The bizarre task he set us - become a School Idol - was emblazoned in our heads. But none of us had no idea where to start, or what role we’d play in this. But this would be our life now, at least for the foreseeable future.

And so, my time at Hope’s Peak Academy… had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the DanganLive! There's no Killing Game this time around, Monokuma justs wants to make some music!  
…  
Okay, I'll level with you, that's just a plot device, you won't actually be making music. Instead, Chika will have the chance to hang out with everyone in Hope's Peak Academy, collecting special Feathers along the way. The more Feathers you collect, the more students you'll meet. Collect all five Feathers? You can try and get one of their treasures through a special mini game!
> 
> Finally, while efforts have been made to cut this from the Killing Game, there may still be some references towards it. _Don't worry._ This is a bonus mode.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of new characters…

“Well… that was, weird.” Kanan muttered, summing up the mood perfectly.

“We have to be… School Idols?” I asked. This was what that Monokuma wanted us to do, right? To become his entertainers?

“Yeah,” Riko replied. “But… where do we even start? I don’t think any of us have any experience of this…”

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves, first?” Honoka suggested. “This way, we can all know each other’s strengths and work from there - plus, it means we can all be friends!” Everyone pretty quickly agreed with her - and her bubbly personality - and after a few minutes I had acquainted myself with everyone here.

**[HONOKA KOUSAKA: Ultimate Friend]  
** **[DIA KUROSAWA: Ultimate Big Sister]  
** **[RUBY KUROSAWA: Ultimate Music Fan]  
** **[MAKI NISHIKINO: Ultimate Doctor]  
** **[MARI OHARA: Ultimate Affluent Progeny]  
** **[RIKO SAKURAUCHI: Ultimate Pianist]  
** **[HANAYO KOIZUMI: Ultimate Chef]  
** **[RIN HOSHIZORA: Ultimate Athlete]**

Everyone here seemed to be really kind and encouraging, despite the obviously bizarre situation we were in.

**[ELI AYASE: Ultimate Ballet Dancer]  
** **[YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA: Ultimate Lucky Student]  
** **[HANAMARU KUNIKIDA: Ultimate Librarian]  
** **[NOZOMI TOJO: Ultimate Spiritual Guide]  
** **[NICO YAZAWA: Ultimate Idol]  
** **[KANAN MATSUURA: Ultimate Diver]  
** **[KOTORI MINAMI: Ultimate Fashionista]  
** **[UMI SONODA: Ultimate Archer]**

And then I met someone… I had never expected to.

“Ch-Chika?”  
“You?!”

**[YOU WATANABE: Ultimate Sailor]**

You… for so long, I’d thought she had died, in a storm way out in Europe. But now… whatever that Monokuma wanted from us, didn’t matter. In the blink of an eye, she wrapped her arms around me. Arms I’d never expected to have wrapped around me again.  
“I’ve missed you, Chika. I’ve missed you so, so much.” I was still too taken aback to do anything. Other than slow return her gesture. Behind her, I could see Kanan struck by awe at her… just being here. I’m pretty sure my face was just like hers right now. But as soon as we let go of each other, my legs started shaking - perhaps I was just exhausted - and Riko swooped to pick me up and take me to one of the dorm rooms.

In the corner of my eye, I could see You’s almost cheery face contort heavily into… disgust?

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a bed, surrounded by walls I didn’t recognise. Bland, boring and basic… it may be one of the dorm rooms Riko took me to. I stretched the tiredness out of me and got up - and noticed a small tablet on the sideboard. Turning it on, I found that someone - that strange Usami, rabbit, thing - had sent us a message.

_ Attention everyone! I think I may have figured out how to get us out of here! _

_ Monokuma - that awful bear who’s trapped us in the Academy - is an agent of Despair. He wants us to suffer and it fuels his own powers. But _ I _am an agent of Hope and Friendship. And through being a School Idol, everyone’s bonds will deepen and my powers will return!_  
_ As you get closer, your bonds will take the form of Friendship Feathers - the source of my powers. If we get enough of these I can conjure the spirits of students who’ve been to Hope’s Peak before and stopped him. And with their help, we can get Monokuma out of the way, I can open the doors and we’ll all be free!  
__So please, let the power of friendship outshine his malice and create everlasting memories! Love, loooove!~_

Feathers… spirits of students… magic powers?  
…

“What the heck?” I read through the message again, hoping this was all some sort of prank, a practical joke - but it wasn’t. This Usami was entirely serious about it. All this… nonsense.  
Sighing, I turned the tablet off and put it in my pocket. There wasn’t much else to do here, so I quickly planned out my next steps. Obviously I’d want to find Riko and Kanan, see if they have any ideas on what to do. Maybe that Honoka as well, she seemed pretty nice. But with this whole idol thing… where would I even start? I don’t know, I’m no leader. Maybe someone else will know what to do about it.

I got up, stretched a little and decided to find some kind of common area. Which meant leaving this room - and… oh? There was someone at the dorm’s table, feet up, head down, sleeping - and I didn’t recognise them from this morning. I guessed they was a girl, given the large blonde pigtails she sported and strong heeled boots.  
If I had to guess, she was probably some kind of model. She just looked so naturally… beautiful.

“Hello?” I gently shook her, trying not to frighten them too much. “Excuse me…”  
“Hmm…?” The girl fluttered her eyes open. “Oh. You’re awake now. Cool.” She stated, without even looking at me. “Better tell the others you’re up, then.” She took out her tablet for a minute, then just tossed it over her shoulder, jumping up and scaring the life out of me. “Nah, fuck that! Leave ‘em hangin’ for now! Oh, the worry they must be feeling right now… it has to be such agonisingly sweet des_pair!_”

“Huh?”  
“Huh-huh?” The blonde looked at me, suddenly curious. “Oh… my… _gooooood! _They didn’t tell me you were _soooo_ cuuute! I could just eat you right up, you’re that cute!” She immediately jumped up and started to pinch my cheeks. “You’re Chika, right? Aww, that’s such an adorable name for such a cutie!”   
“Er… thanks.”  
“Oh, but I’m just being plain rude now, I haven’t even told you my name!”  
“O… kay…?” She kept flicking through these different personas, creeping me out - and judging by the crown that she placed on her head a new one was about to show its face.

“Now, peasant, you stand before the great Junko Enoshima, the one and only Ultimate Despair! I bring you woe, horror, and delicious home baking.”

**[JUNKO ENOSHIMA: Ultimate Despair]**

“It’s nice to meet you, Junko.” Woe, and horror, I didn’t believe any of it. Or at least, I didn’t want to. “Err… Ultimate… Despair? How did you get that talent?”

“Because I got bored.” She stated plainly. “No one else had that talent, so I took it for myself.” I waited for her to elaborate further, but she said nothing. Instead, she just went and almost left the dorm. “But you, Chika… you’ve got such an interesting talent! I’ll be keeping an eye on you for _sure_, cutie! Byeee!”  
“Um… bye?” Junko cheerfully waved back before she closed the door, leaving me even more confused than before.

This Monokuma wants us to be performers, this Usami wants us to find some Feathers or something, and this… Junko, the Ultimate Despair? For some reason she knew what my talent was. Was she really dangerous? Or just messing with me?  
I scratched my head, wondering whether this was all some ridiculous dream. Or if she was behind this… _very_ bizarre ploy.  
Oh, well. If it’s a dream, then I might as well play along with it. Which means I should find Kanan or Riko. Or Honoka.

It’s going to be an interesting time no matter what I do, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Junko Enoshima** has joined the DanganLive!


	3. Report Card

Chika Takami \- Ultimate ???   
That’s me!

Honoka Kousaka \- Ultimate Friend

  1. Honoka told me about her previous school, Otonokizaka High, and how she managed to save it using her sheer charisma. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50533505))
  2. Honoka recalled her home life - she helped her family run a sweet shop - and explains the joy she feels when she makes something with her friends or family. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50784466))
  3. Honoka told me a tale about how she effectively ended a war between two crime families by befriending them. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/51877906))
  4. ???
  5. ???

Dia Kurosawa \- Ultimate Big Sister

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Ruby Kurosawa \- Ultimate Music Fan

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Maki Nishikino \- Ultimate Doctor

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Mari Ohara \- Ultimate Affluent Progeny

  1. Mari talked a bit about how me being normal is special to her, as she’s been raised her whole life to be the heiress to her family fortune. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50566772))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Riko Sakurauchi \- Ultimate Pianist

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Hanayo Koizumi \- Ultimate Chef

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Rin Hoshizora \- Ultimate Athlete

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Eli Ayase \- Ultimate Ballet Dancer

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Yoshiko Tsushima \- Ultimate Lucky Student

  1. After helping out Yoshiko with one of her magic spells, we had a brief chat about some hobbies. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50538161))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Hanamaru Kunikida \- Ultimate Librarian

  1. Maru compared me to the main character of a book, noting that my normal life is relatable to a lot of people. She also found an interesting book for me to read. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50566115))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Nozomi Tojo \- Ultimate Spiritual Guide

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Nico Yazawa \- Ultimate Idol

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Kanan Matsuura \- Ultimate Diver

  1. Kanan seemed to be concerned about her friends, so I reassured her that they would be okay. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50535377))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Kotori Minami \- Ultimate Fashionista

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Umi Sonoda \- Ultimate Archer

  1. Following a quick archery lesson, Umi told me about how she’ll inherit her family dojo and how she carried that responsibility. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/50540546))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

You Watanabe \- Ultimate Sailor

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Junko Enoshima \- Ultimate Despair

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Setsuna Yuki \- Ultimate Rising Star

  1. Setsuna told me about the idol group she was a part of, which broke up before she came to Hope’s Peak Academy. ([Recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213038/chapters/53689873))
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Sarah Kazuno \- Ultimate Cafe Manager

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Takara Aozora \- Ultimate Roboticist

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???

Hajime Hinata \- Ultimate ???

  1. ???
  2. ???
  3. ???
  4. ???
  5. ???


	4. Free Time: Honoka (1)

So… where would they be?  
That was the first question I asked myself. I didn’t know anything about Hope’s Peak Academy, except the Entrance Hall, the Gym and this dorm room. But, if I recall, there was some kind of foyer area nearby. Maybe that would be a good place to start. I stretched out the last of the tiredness, picked up a set of keys Junko must’ve left for me and went out to explore.

The first thing I noticed was a neat row of dormitories to my left and right. The room I came out of was mine, according to the nameplate, the one in front of me was Honoka’s, and I assumed the rest of them were for the others. To my right, bold red doors stood there, forebodingly, but my left had glass ones going to the foyer. There _had_ to be people in the foyer who could take me to someone, so I went that way.

“Oh! Chika, is it?” Someone called to my left, just before I made it to the doors. “You’re finally awake, then.” 

“Everyone was so worried about you when you fainted, y’know.” A second person said, prompting me to look at them. The first speaker, violet hair done in a side tail like Honoka, was dressed in some mix of maid dress and a suit top, while the second was already in a full stage costume - she was ready for this challenge Monokuma set. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Er, thank you…” I tried to thank them properly, but - like with Junko - I drew a blank on their names. They mustn’t have been at the Welcoming Ceremony. “Sorry, I don’t actually know your names.”

“No worries!” The maid reassured me. “We don’t actually know you too well either, only what’s on our eHandbooks.”

“Oh. I’ve only seen the message that Usami sent, I haven’t really had time to check anything else out.”

“Then we should properly introduce ourselves, right Setsuna?” The other girl nodded, before reaching out her hand in greeting.

“Setsuna Yuki, Ultimate Rising Star.” With a flick of her fingers a red rose flew into her hand right out of nowhere!_ “Enchanté.” _

**[SETSUNA YUKI: Ultimate Rising Star]**

“Whoa!” I never was a believer in magic or spirits, but that was so cool! “Setsuna, that was amazing!”

“Hehe, it’s important to make a great first impression as a show-woman.” She laughed it off, giving me the rose. “It’s a simple trick, but it does its job well.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna run out of roses at this rate. Sorry, Chika. I don’t have any fancy tricks up my sleeve, so I’ll just have to rely on myself.

“The name’s Sarah Kazuno, and I’m the Ultimate Cafe Manager. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**[SARAH KAZUNO: Ultimate Café Manager]**

“And you too, Sarah.” I answered. “Your job back home sounds so cool, Sarah. I mean, running a café must be a lot of fun!”

“Thanks, but it’s not that much, really. It’s just a small place me and my sister help out at. It’s enjoyable, but hard work as well.” She mused on something for a moment. “So… you don’t actually know what your talent is?”

“No… I don’t. I’m the ‘Ultimate ???’ - at least, that’s what it said on my invite.” I sighed. “Sorry, it makes me sound so boring, when the rest of you are so amazingly talent-agh!” Suddenly, a powerful set of arms wrapped themselves around me - and the weight of her body sent us both flying to the floor.  
“Chi-_kaaaaaaaaaaaa! _ ” Honoka cried, almost deafening me. “You’re okaaaay!! Junko said you were lonely and needed me to cheer you up, so… _ tadaaaa _!” With a spring in her step she jumped back on her feet, dragging me up as well. “C’mon, Chika! Let’s go watch a movie!”

“Err… okay?” I gave a quick look to Sarah and Setsuna, hoping they’d help me out of this mess, but they just winked at me and turned tail. Almost in a _‘you’ve got this’ _kind of way.

Looks like I’m hanging out with Honoka, then. She half took me, half pulled me over to an A/V room, where we ended up watching a film about a man who could talk to different animals. It was actually pretty good, and Honoka was really nice company as well. There’s nothing like a good film to bring people closer, right?

**—[FREE TIME - HONOKA]—**

“Hey, Chika.” The ginger seemed to wonder about something. “Did you ever style your hair before?” Did I style my hair? That's certainly an odd thing to ask.

“Er, yeah. I used to have a braid around my left ear. Why?”

“Because I found a photo of you with braided hair, and you looked sooooo cute in it! Why’d you stop?”

“Well, I thought I’d stick with plain bangs for a bit, and just got used to it.” I replied, but that was only half right. The truth is, I stopped braiding my hair shortly after… after I learned You died. During that time, when I thought nothing really had any shine to it, I didn’t really care about how I looked. And even though I got better, the braid reminded me of her and how I felt back then - so I didn’t bother doing it up again. In fact, I even let my hair grow in a little. Not much, but a little.

“Hmm… well, d’you wanna try the braid again? For me?”

“Why not? It might still look good on me.” I don’t think she was going to take any other answer.

“_Awesome! _ Come on then, we’ll get started!” She shouted excitedly, and within minutes we were in the backstage room, I was sitting in a mirror and Honoka was starting to braid my hair, humming a little tune. While she was straightening my hair I asked about her old school - every Hope’s Peak student is a transfer student, or so I’ve heard.

“Oh, it’s this wonderful old place called Otonokizaka High! It’s right in the middle of several districts in Tokyo, and all sorts of famous people have been there - like my mom, and her mom before!” She spoke with such passion about her school it practically radiated from her. “Well, it was super popular back in the day, but… the school recently announced it’d be closing in a few years.”

“What?! Why?”

“It’s a really old fashioned school, Chika, and some of the newer schools in the area like UTX became more and more popular - so Otonoki’s been getting fewer students these last few years. But I wasn’t gonna let my beloved school close down so easily! So I went around Akiba with a bunch of flyers and tried to get as many people to apply! I told ‘em how wonderful everyone there is, and the awesome history of the place! And! And and and! I managed to bring in enough people to stop it closing!”

“You managed to save your school just by convincing people to join?!” My jaw dropped. If she managed to save a school just by telling them how great it is… it’s not hard to see why she’s an Ultimate. The level of charisma you’d need to do that must be incredible.

“Yeah! Umi didn’t think I could do it, but I kept on trying, and now Otonoki’s safe for the next few years, at least. Aaaaaaand… done!” With a wave of her hands, she presented my new (well, old) hairstyle - and I’m surprised to admit, she did a really good job!

“Wow, Honoka, this looks great!” The braid, which I thought would look out of place, worked perfectly on me, and the gold ribbon an elegant finishing touch.

“Hehehe! I knew you’d be cute with a braid like that!” Positivity practically flooded out of her, it was hard not to take it in. As I got up and thanked her I noticed the sidetail she usually had up was gone. “Oh, yeah, there wasn’t a spare ribbon in here so I used my own. You can keep it if you want! I’ve got plenty in my room!”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive! Think of it like a gift, a sunny thought as you get sorted in a morning!”

That pretty much summed her up. Kind, generous, energetic and full of life - Honoka really was an incredible person.

[You received an **Amber Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[You press the feather to your lips, and the sweet flavours of bean paste fill your mouth.]

After saying our farewells, I headed back to my dorm room, to rest up a bit. Before I closed my eyes, I noticed a small rack on my sideboard, which held a small orange feather. Soft, delicate, precious. I wonder if it really does mean something… if it really gives that strange rabbit powers…  
No, that’s just nonsense. It’s just a feather, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Setsuna Yuki** and **Sarah Kazuno** have joined the DanganLive!


	5. Free Time: Kanan (1)

Watching that movie with Honoka was fun, but now I felt rather guilty about not helping the others with this whole idol business. In fact, those new students - Junko, especially - gave me _ more _questions that needed answers. And while it was easier to stay in my room and worry about what they’re doing, it wouldn’t help me - or us - at all. So I headed to the Gym, to see what I could do.

Which is how I found myself facing a _ very _awkward situation involving Dia, Eli, and a pair of handcuffs.  
And yes, I know what it sounds like, but I literally could not word it any better.

“Hey guys, do you need any…” I started to ask, until I saw what was happening. The two leaders were berating Mari and Nozomi over something, with Kanan and Setsuna bemused bystanders in this scene. “Err… what’s, going on here? And do you need help, with… whatever it is?”

“Yes, please Chika, cou- _ ow! Nozomi! MARI!! _” Dia turned to me, which resulted in Eli being thrown into her; I saw why she was so worked up. Someone (probably Mari) had managed to slip some… handcuffs, onto her and Eli’s hands. The culprit, and what I presumed was her accomplice, only laughed at their plight.

“Oh, Di~a, _ it’s joke! _”  
“Didn’t ya say you two wanted to get closer, Eli-chi?”

“Well, yes, but… this is _ not _ what I had in mind, Nozomi!” She retorted. Part of me agreed with her - getting closer to someone usually doesn’t involve _ cuffing _ them together. “This practical ‘joke’ has gone too far! Give us the key!” The fortune teller obliged, taking a small steel trinket out of her pocket and giving it to her - except she put it into Dia’s back pocket! _ “Nozomiii!” _

“You said you wanted the key, right?” She replied, in a clearly mischievous tone.

_ “That’s _ ** _NOT _ ** _ what she meant!” _ The raven-haired girl blasted at the two of them with such ferocity, I decided it was best to get away quietly. Kanan caught me though, and slipped beside me - I didn’t even notice she had moved.

“C’mon, Chika. I think they can sort it out like adults.” She sounded confident, but I kind of worried for them. “Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“Yeah, sure!” I may have been a bit too enthusiastic, but it was Kanan I was with. She didn’t care at all, and we went to the Kitchen and made ourselves a delicious seafood pizza. As we were eating it, we saw the two troublemakers run past the Cafeteria doors, with Eli and Dia - still cuffed together - in hot pursuit. The latter looked so incredibly incensed (it looked like the blonde was just being dragged along) we couldn’t help but laugh at it. This was one of those things you couldn’t help but bond over.

**—[FREE TIME - KANAN]—**

As entertaining as it was to see the pursuit, I was still somewhat worried about them… that their chase could end very badly for someone. The diver, however, simply shrugged off my concerns.

“Hey, they’ll be fine Chika. Mari’s done much worse than this to her, and we’ve been friends for years, now!” She was so laid back about the whole situation - but then, these were her friends, and she knew them best. If she says they’ll make up at the end of the day, then I’ll believe her. “Bet Nozomi’s gonna be a bad influence on her.”

“They’ll end up as bad as each other if they’re not careful!” We both laughed some more.

“Y’know, I was pretty excited about coming here when I got my invitation. Hope's Peak Academy, home of the Ultimates! Finest school in all of Japan!" Kanan waved her hand as she mused. "It's nothing like I thought it would be, though."

"Me too. I thought it'd be like a normal high school, but more - well, awesome."

"Same here. But now, we're all forced to be idols here, at Hope's Peak… it's not quite what I signed up for. But hey, having a robotic bear as a Headmaster is pretty cool." 

"It would be if Monokuma was nicer, but…" I knew she was hiding how she really felt. She used to do this a long time ago, when… never mind, it’s a long story. "You're worried about your friends, aren't you Kanan?" She nodded, in silence, and my hand reached out to hers.  
Kanan's always been worried about her friends. Even when I was… crushed, by You's death, I knew she had taken it badly as well - but she wouldn't show it. She always put them and their lives before herself - even if it hurt her, and she would never let it show. I think here, Kanan feels unable to help them as much as she can.

“Hey, don’t worry about them, Kanan. Those guys’ll be okay, I reckon.” Her amethyst eyes lit up. “They’re smart enough to trust the right people, to stick together, and stay safe and well. You even said they make up quickly after their fights, so them falling out won’t be a problem either. So relax, okay? You three’ll be together forever, okay?” It took a moment for a reassured smile to form on her face. She didn’t say anything, but we held hands for a while, supporting each other.

Sometimes, a little reassurance is what you need.

[You received an **Emerald Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[The feather is dry, but you swear there’s water running off it.]

_ *ding ding* _

Our eHandbooks buzzed, and we instantly turned them on to find a new message had been sent out.   
“Wonder what it is…” Kanan wondered as we checked what was written, and by who.

_ From: Kurosawa, Dia  
_ _ To: All Students _

** _RE: New Rule_ **

_ Attention,  
_ _ The use of any sort of handcuff is now _ ** _banned._ **

_ Dia Kurosawa  
_ _ Ultimate Big Sister _

** _P.S.: THIS INCLUDES YOU, MARI!! _ **

We read through the message, double checked it, and the two of us burst out in hysterics. It got even better when the blonde sent a hasty reply to us all asking her _ why she even added that rule! _ After regaining our composure, Kanan went back to play peacemaker between the two. I decided to head back to my dorm room - that was enough excitement for just one _ week _.


	6. Free Time: Yoshiko (1)

A big, red set of doors, closed up. Given how busy today’s been I haven’t noticed them before now. They filled me with a sense of dread, as though something terrible was behind it. But maybe there was something much less frightening. Maybe it was some extra dorm rooms - I only counted eighteen down this corridor, so Junko and the others would need somewhere to sleep. Or maybe it was… something else.  
I don’t know.

Thinking about what was behind those doors isn’t going to help with anything. Turning my eyes away, I wandered down the way to the Laundry Room, where Maki and the demon girl Yoshiko were focused on the wall at the end of the corridor. Huh. I crept a little closer, but didn’t interrupt.

“Hmm… I sense a powerful magic flowing within this wall.” I couldn’t see it, but Yoshiko was convinced. “Stand back, little demon. Yohane will undo this seal. Black magicks! _Begone!_” I imagined a dark wind flowing around them, howling and thrashing against the wall she deemed heathen.

“… That did nothing.” Maki summed it up perfectly. “Face it, Yocchan, it’s just a wall. There's nothing special about it.”

“Don’t say that Maki! This is a powerful seal! I need more time to undo it!” But the angel’s pleas went unanswered by the doctor, who turned and left with a disgruntled face - brushing my shoulder on the way. “Wait, wait! I need your assistance, demon!” She looked forlornly into the distance, a space which Maki had filled - but then her eyes caught mine. All at once that face, once despairing, switched back to one filled with determination. A wicked grin and glint in her eye finished her revival.

“Kehehehe. Little demon Chika, the fallen angel Yohane require your assistance. Come!” She beckoned me over, and my feet complied. “Do you sense the energy flowing from this wall?”

“Err…” I, had _no idea_ what she was going on about. Like Maki said, it was just a wall.

“Hm. Something is amiss about it, yet it resists my wards and probes. A more powerful spell may break the seal. Will you assist in the preparations?”

“Er, yeah. Sure.” I didn’t really have anything else to do, and Yoshiko would appreciate me helping out with… whatever it is she’s doing. The angel gave me the keys to her room and asked me to grab some chalk and a ‘spellbook.’ When I came back, she thanked me and started to scribe something on this wall. I couldn’t tell what it was, but the delicate movements had totally enamoured me.

**—[FREE TIME - YOSHIKO]—**

Each stroke of the angel’s hand gave her picture form. A symbol appeared here, a star over there. A new circle took shape, a new rune captured within. It was silent, save for the scratching of chalk and our faint breathing, making the air feel even more mystical.

“Kehehe…” Yoshiko cackled - a sign her work was done. “No magical wards can withstand Yohane’s true potential. Spirits of the damned! Lend me your strength, and destroy the seal before me!” Again, the dark winds of her power swirl in the air, and lighting crackle around me. Wings, black and white, unfurled from Yoshiko’s back as raw energy flowed through her and into the magic circle she had created.  
Of course, this was all in my head, and absolutely nothing had actually happened. It was still an impressive image my mind conjured, though.

“_It still stands?! Kyaa!_ This wall will be my undoing!” She threw herself to the floor in frustration, her powerful magic failing her.

“Hey, why don’t we take a break, Yoshi- er, Yohane?” I suggested. “Maybe your spell needs time to work against the wall.” After a moment, she agreed - but not before trying to cast another spell. We ended up going to the Cafeteria to pass the time, and I ended up asking what kind of hobbies she had.  
Well, hobbies outside of raising an army of ‘little demons’ and casting magic.

“Well, I play video games, sometimes.”  
“What kind of games?” I asked.  
“Hmm… mostly RPGs. The personality you can invoke into your characters let Yohane truly spread her dark presence to her little demons.” …right. “Perhaps I could introduce you to the Path of Exile when we escape? Our guild would be very keen to have such an astute recruit as yourself?”  
Yoshiko went on to talk about this game for a little while, and it opened me up to a Yoshiko I hadn’t met yet. The normal Yoshiko. The gamer Yoshiko. The Yoshiko behind the fallen angel shtick. And that Yoshiko seems like an interesting person.

[You received an **Occult Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[As you hold the feather, the luck of a thousand broken mirrors flows through you… wait, that's not good.]

I asked her if she needed any more help with the spell on the wall. After assuring me she’d be okay, we said our farewells and I headed back to my dorm room.


	7. Free Time: Umi (1)

“Chika! Chika Chika Chika!” I was woken up to the unpleasant sensation of someone shouting at me.   
“Uuuegh? J-Junko…? Wh-what’s wrong?” 

_“Nothing!”_ She screeched. Having just woken up, this was probably the most painful sound you could imagine. “I just wanted you to come for a walk with me, is all. Ugh, everyone else is being so uptight about this idol stuff…”   
“Uuugh… I’ll come. But, please… just wake me up normally next time…” After _quickly_ getting ready, we set off. “So, where are we going?”

“Entrance Hall. Monokuma’s put a vault door over the way out, I want to have a look at it with you.” She explained.   
“Okay, but why me?”   
“Because! You’re so _cute!_” The eccentric blonde suddenly grabbed me in an embrace, pushing me against her, err… her, ah…  
Let’s, not, talk about that.

Anyway, I didn’t understand what she was talking about (A giant vault door? That wasn’t there when I arrived) but when we got there, I could immediately see it. An immense steel door, lining the entire wall, dwarfing the two of us here. Monokuma put this here, to stop us from escaping. We’re trapped here. And it felt all so…   
“Despairing?” Junko finished the thought for me. “I thought so. That sweet, sweet despair, knowing that you’re stuck here for possibly the rest of your life…!” That… was a horrible thought. “_Aaaaanyway_, it looks like the door’s locked by a randomly-assigned passcode determined by a constantly shifting paradigm. Which means even if we could get close to cracking the code it’ll simply have changed again into a form we can’t redetermine.”

“E-e-e-excuse, me…” A tiny voice croaked. “U-um, y-you, talked about… shifting, logical paradigms?”   
“Er, yeah?” That all sounded like gobbledegook to me, but I caught that bit at least.  
“T-then, um… I could, help. Ta… Takara Aozora. I, um… I-I’m the, ah… Ultimate, Roboticist. L-like, robots, and stuff.”

**[TAKARA AOZORA: Ultimate Roboticist]**

The girl - Takara - adjusted her goggles and approached a console by the door. Her hair, a darker blonde tied back in a bunch, gave her a scruffy appearance, much like her overalls. “Hmm… I-I think, we could, determine the possible codes the door uses.”   
“Okay, go on.” Junko said. 

“W-well, mo-most shifting paradigms would… um, have an upper limit on the number of paradigms it could rely on… right?”   
“Correct.   
“Then… we could possibly quantify the number of paradigms it can rely on and study the logic that determines the passcode with each possible paradigm, then we could use aneuralnetworkingsolutiontopermutatepossiblepasscodesusingthatparadigmbefore…” Takara suddenly started spouting words so quickly I couldn’t keep up; a far cry from the timid and reserved character she was before. Unbelievably, it looked like Junko was managing to keep up with her - she must be an insanely smart person. Their black and forth got so complex it was just jibberish to my ears, so I decided to silently slip away and see if there was something else I could do to help. 

“Ah, Chika.” A blue-haired archers greeted me.  
“Oh, hey Umi.” I replied. “Junko and, um, someone called Takara are talking in there, but… it’s a bit much for me to get. Do you need me to help you wit’s anything?”  
“Hmm… I’m setting up a small archery range in the Gym. Could you help me finish off?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Umi directed me to the gym and told me what needed to be done - set out some cones and range marks - while she grabbed the last of her equipment. With everything ready, I sat on one of the benches and watched her launch her arrows into the target. Her posture, strength… everything. She was so elegant, and just watching her at her craft, I couldn’t help but feel more attached to her.

**—[FREE TIME - UMI]—**

“Would you like to try, Chika?” Umi asked. “Archery is a good way to relieve stress.”  
“It is?” Umi’s warm smile shone.  
“There’s something very satisfying about shooting a target.” She responded, looking rather smug. I guess hitting stuff usually works to cool you off. Besides, archery sounded like an interesting hobby, so I got up and joined her at the makeshift range. 

“…posture up… there.” Umi quickly rolled through the basics (I’m not going to bore you with the details) and soon, I was ready to fire my first arrow. “Breathe in, pull back, hold… and release when you're ready.” I drew my breath, and focusing on the centre of the target, sent the arrow flying…  
and watched as it clattered pathetically on the ground in front of me, nowhere near the target. “I tried?” I pulled the best face I could in the situation, but Umi kept her cool.  
“It’s okay, Chika.” She reassured me as she picked up the arrow. “A lot of people mess up their first shot - mine never made it to the end either - but you’ve certainly shown a lot of potential. I think you’d be a good archer with a bit more time, so I hope you’ll give it another go.”  
“Thanks, but I’d like to watch you shoot again.” I gave the bow back to the archer, and she notched the arrow back in. “You must have had a good teacher, Umi.”  
“I did. It was my mother who taught me. I assume you’ve heard about the Sonoda Dojo?” I nodded and we sat down on the nearby bench, partly to rest and partly to let her tell her story.

“As the only child of my family, it’s likely I’ll end up inheriting the dojo after we leave here. Given the reputation it carries, I’ve been training and practicing archery through my life, as well as traditional dancing and martial arts, from my father. I’ve had to carry that responsibility as I’ve gone through school, and while it was tough at times, I’ve never once regretted it. I enjoy what I do, Chika, and I guess that’s why I’ve been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy.” She finished, and went back to the range.  
I continued to watch her shoot, with a newfound admiration for her. Of course, taking over a renowned dojo is a huge responsibility. But the way she’s handled it, and found focus and enjoyment in her duties as heiress… she’s an incredible woman.  
She deserves the best.

[You received a **Sapphire Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[Keeping this feather near you sharpens your focus. Somehow.]

After a while, I left Umi to her archery and returned to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Takara Aozora** has joined the DanganLive!


	8. Free Time: Hanamaru (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up, current DanganLive! vote is ending tomorrow. After that, new votes will be released with new chapters.

_*grumble*_  
My stomach churned and rumbled, as I realised I skipped my normal lunch time. Normally, I’d try and eat at around the same times - but since all this started that’s kind of gone down the pan. And now, my body’s started to protest at the loss of routine. 

Thankfully, I wasn’t the only one with food on their mind - when I got to the Kitchen I saw someone else there, with half a snack bar in her mouth, scrounging around in the cupboards.  
“Oh, hey Maru.” I greeted her. “Guess you got hungry too, huh?”

_"Mm! Chika!"_ The startled brunette quickly munched the rest of her bar. "Hey, yeah… I kinda got hungry, zura… Rin-Pana, Ruby and Yoshiko are off playing fallen angels together, so I decided to read for a bit - but I lost track of time and forgot to eat."  
"Well, I was just about to make something to eat, do you want me to make it for you as well?”  
“Oh? You sure?” Maru seemed surprised by this, probably because she expected to eat alone. “Well, I wouldn’t mind the company actually. Yeah… yeah, I’ll eat with you, zura.”  
“Great! But fair warning, it’ll taste like oranges.” I was infamous at home for cooking with oranges, and sometimes Riko would scold me for it, but I always enjoyed the taste of it - and even she had to admit I could work wonders with that sweet fruit.

With Maru’s help I whipped up some grilled salmon with a zesty orange sauce and white rice, and we both made quick work of it. We were both clearly hungry (Maru even had some snacks before) and this heartwarming meal raised our spirits, helping us connect some more.

**—[FREE TIME - HANAMARU]—**

“Y’know, Chika… I don’t think we’ve talked all that much yet, zura.” Maru said after we finished eating. “I honestly don’t know that much about you.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, Maru.” Yes, it’s only been a few days for us, and I’m surrounded by so many new and different personalities, but that’s not really an excuse for this.  
“It’s okay. I’m kind of a quiet person myself, so I don’t mind it, zura. Besides, I don’t really get lonely as long as I have my books!~” Her passion for books is no surprise, given she’s the Ultimate Librarian. “Hey, do you read that much, Chika?”

“Hmm… not a lot, but…” I tried to recall the last book I read, but it must’ve been boring - nothing about it came to mind. “No, nothing interesting recently.”  
“Oh… I’d have thought you’d be a reader, given that you feel like a good main character, zura." Main character? Me? But I'm not even that interesting. "If you want me to find you something to read, I can go to my room and get it for you."   
"Um, sure. That sounds good." Before she left, though, I had to ask her something. "Wait, Maru… what do you mean, I'd be a good main character? I mean, there's nothing special about me. At all.” The brunette looked me over, her hazel eyes digging into me.  
“Because you’re relatable, zura.”  
“Relatable?”

“Mm. There’s something about you that really connects to other people, Chika. In most stories, the main character has something that makes them relatable to the reader, zura. Maybe they represent our virtues and beliefs, or have a good reason to root for them. You’re the kind of person that’s more like everyone else, but wants to achieve something incredible. That’s a story anyone can get behind!” There was a glow about Maru when she talked about me, so positively. “Now, I’mma go find that book for you, zura!”

As she left the Kitchen, I started to clean the dishes and thought about what she said. Me, a main character in a story? Being like everyone else? It doesn’t feel that way. In fact, I feel like the most average of the average person - well, except that I’ve ended up at Hope’s Peak Academy, somehow. But then, that would mean some of those average people would get behind me, if they knew about my story. Yeah… maybe Maru’s right, in a way. I _do_ want to shine, find my talent. Maybe there’s someone out there who’d support me.  
“Hey, I’m back!” I quickly finished washing the pan and went to see her, now carrying a small book in her arms. “Here’s the book I was thinking about, zura. It’s a fantasy novel, and the heroine’s a bit like you. I think you’ll quite like it.” She handed the book to me - a light yellow cover with images of flowers and said heroine, which instantly caught my attention - before gesturing to the door again. “Sorry, Chika, but I’ve gotta run. Yoshiko needs me for something in her angel stuff, zura.”  
“It’s okay, Maru. I’ll catch you later, okay?” After a quick farewell she was off again, leaving me her novel. She really must be a good librarian, if she can pick out such an interesting book for me, even if she barely knows who I am.

[You received a **Sepia Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[A lot of dust comes off the feather as you grasp it, making you sneeze.]

After tidying up the dishes in the Kitchen, I went back to my room and started to read the book Mari gave me.


	9. Free Time: Mari (1)

After resting for a while, I decided to go for a quick walk around the school to burn some energy. At this point, I had pretty much mapped out the entire school in my head. In the middle of the main corridor were the dorms, and straight to my right - as I exited my room - were the red doors which lead to… um, I _think_ the extra dorms, and to the left was the foyer area.  
If I go to the corridors in front of me, I’ll find the Pool, the AV Room and the Music Room, with a Backstage area nearby. Behind me, I could go to the Kitchen and Cafeteria, the Infirmary or the Laundry Room - but those rooms didn’t have much to shout about, so I did a left and went into the foyer.

Now, in the foyer I could either go to the Gym to the far right, (the nearby Incinerator Room and broken elevators weren’t too interesting) the Entrance Hall straight ahead, or to the beautiful Indoor Gardens.  
You could bet I chose the latter. Walking amidst the rainbow of flowers and gentle stream waters, the crunch of the gravel under my feet, it would always calm your nerves, even in the pressures and stresses of this… situation. In the small veranda at the heart of the Garden, you could sit and wrap yourself in the sounds, scents and sights of the place.  
The veranda was also the place where Mari spent most of her time. And anyone visiting the Garden would end up bumping into her - which in this case meant me.

“_Ooooooh!_ Chika-chiiiiii!” The blonde called out from the veranda, breaking the tranquility of the Garden. “Come over here!” I didn’t have anything better to do, so I decided to join her. “_Oh?_ Honoka’s not with you?”  
“Sorry Mari, she’s gone off elsewhere.” I noticed her face drop, and I wondered for a moment why she was so interested in me hanging out with her.  
“_Aww…_ I thought you’d be spending all your time with her. _Oh weeell,_ do you want to join me for some tea?”  
“Um, sure. I’ve got some time.” As I sat down at the table, Mari poured me a cup of tea - a herbal mix with fennel and honey - while she started talking about… all sorts. Kanan. The others. Kanan’s eyes. Monokuma. Kanan’s hair. Something about aqua, or aquas, I didn’t know. Kanan’s figure. It was all over the place, but as much the as blonde talked, and as fast as I could take in, I think I grew a little closer to her.

I think she also has a thing for Kanan.

**—[FREE TIME - MARI]—**

“So, Chika-chi, you must have a really cool life, right?” Mari asked as she poured us another cup of tea. “What with being the Ultimate Mystery Chick and all?”  
“No, not really. I mean, I’m just a very normal person. I help out around my family inn, and have average grades at school…” Again, I had to compare myself to the rest of the Ultimates. These incredible people, who’ve already done so much. While I could count the number of remarkable things I can do - and have done - on one hand. “Compared to you, Mari, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny… I can’t even hold a light to someone like you. Or anyone else here.”  
“I see, I see… but, _mia bella,_ don’t you think your normal-ness makes you stand out here, from the rest of us? That you’re just as unique and special as the rest of us?”  
“H-huh?” Me, being unique? “I don’t think that’s true…”

“Chika-chi, being such an ordinary person here is in itself extraordinary, a normal life when compared to our busy and focused ones.” I could sense a shift in Mari’s tone - the playful joker I had known her for was replaced with something more serious, and scheming. It was much harder to read her expression, too. “My mama and papa, they’ve been raising me to one day take over the family fortune - the Ohara Corporation. We own hotels and businesses all over the world, adding up to trillions of yen each year.”  
_‘Trillions of yen?!’_ I know Kanan mentioned she was rich, but… holy _crap_, that’s a lot of money!  
“All I’ve ever known in my life was the luxury my parents worked hard for. And they’ve pressed onto me how important it is to work hard for something you want. They’ve been pushing me, all my life, to be the heiress they want me to be. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, but… sometimes, I wish my life was a bit more like yours, Chika-chi…”

I didn’t quite know how to respond to her at first. For Mari, someone who must’ve been raised all their life, to be the model daughter for her parents - and having almost every wish granted. In a way, maybe her wish for a more normal life was her wish to escape some of that pressure she’s lived under. Her friendships with Kanan, and Dia, they must have been an escape for her, to taste some normal.  
“_Ehehe_, sorry Chika-chi! I must’ve bored you with all that!” She went off into another story about her life, that more silly nature taking over again, and I wondered which side of her was the real her.

This one, or the Mari wanting to be free.

[You received a **Violet Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these.]  
[This feather gleams and shines like a jewel.]

After finishing my tea, I thanked her for the drink and decided to walk back to my room. That tea was really good - I could still feel its warmth after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting everyone! They have been tallied, and the winner for the next chapter is **Honoka!**
> 
> 1st \- Honoka (5 Votes)  
2nd \- Setsuna (3 Votes)  
3rd \- Sarah (1 Vote)  
4th \- Junko, Takara (0 Votes)


	10. Free Time: Honoka (2)

Today was feeling like a quiet day. I couldn’t tell you how I could feel it… I just could. Quiet days were usually very enjoyable for me. Nothing much would happen, but that meant I could relax and reflect a little. Usually I’d spend these days with Riko - she’d play some piano for me, and I’d help her write her next big piece. Today, here, there was a wide world of possibilities.

Sarah and Pana, maybe Rin too, they’d probably be rustling something up together in the Kitchen. Given their shared love of food, of course.  
Kanan would probably be with Mari and Dia, her childhood friends. Ruby, too, I think she’d be with Dia - she seems fairly squeamish so she may not stray too far, for now…  
I know for a fact Nico would be focusing on this… Idol task Monokuma forced on us, and I think Setsuna and Eli would be with them. Maybe Riko as well to balance out the musical side of things.  
  
As for the others… I don’t know. Maybe Nozomi would be with Yoshiko and Maru, and judging by how much they talk about each other, Honoka could be with Kotori and Umi. I’ve seen Maki with Takara quite often. Junko - from what I know so far - is very unpredictable, so she could be anywhere.

…You, too. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to her yet, so I have no idea where she is. Or could be. But Kanan told me she’s… she’s _changed_. A lot. She’s a lot colder than before, much more willing to spend time alone. Rather than the bright, cheerful girl from my childhood. Whatever happened to her, out there… it’s left some real scars on her. I just hope that I can reach out to her, try and bring some of her cheer back.  
But right now, I didn’t know how…

In the end, I decided to simply grab something to eat from the Cafeteria. I couldn’t settle on a single thing I wanted to do, and I couldn’t focus on how to reach out to You. I mean, I could just simply talk to her - but how would that go? After all, I’ve thought she… she was dead, for years now, and I still feel the pain sometimes. Which makes it harder for me to picture how the two of us would talk.  
Without it blowing out. 

“_Heeeey, _Chika!” Honoka greeted me, with a dish laden with different sweet-smelling breads. “You look glum, what’s up?” 

“Oh, hey Honoka. Um… I just, don’t…” I struggled to find the words to explain. “I don’t know how to talk to You. I mean, it’s, kind of complicated…”   
“Oh. Well, do you want to talk about it? I’m pretty good at helping fix people problems. And if you don’t, we can always just chat and eat bread!”   
“Er, sure.” I agreed, offering the ginger a seat next to mine. Once she settled, I started to explain the situation between me and You - being careful not to share too much. I wasn’t ready to tell her everything, yet. In return, Honoka patiently listened to me, asking the right questions in all the right places. Simply opening up to her helped me work through that issue, and the sweet breads she offered calmed me as well, helping the two of us grow a bit closer.

**—[FREE TIME - HONOKA]—**

“Mm! Today’s bread was delicious as usual! The baking and the textures was just - Mm, perfect!” Honoka cheerfully said after cleaning up the dish. 

“It sounds like you know a lot about breads, Honoka.” 

“Of course I do! Bread’s only like my favourite food in the whole world!” She jumped up out of her seat. “There’s all sorts of breads out there. French breads, rye breads, they’re all out there and all oh-so-tasty! Mmm, I’m _so_ gonna make ‘em all and eat ‘em all one day!” 

“Wow… you really _do_ know a lot about bread!” The way she danced on the spot, singing so sweetly… it was just like me with oranges. Especially the local mikans. They’re just so full of flavour that- Ah. Sorry. I’m getting carried away.  
“So, you must be some kind of baker back home then.” It seemed a good question to me - her interest in different breads and what she said about it piqued my interest. 

“Yeah. Homura Sweets, that’s the bakery my family runs.” She explained. “I tend to help out in mornings and after school, and sometimes on weekends too. We make all kinds of sweets there, y’know? We’ve got manju, mochi, taiyaki, dango… and they all come in the best flavours you could think of!” 

“Whoa! You must be so lucky, Honoka! I mean, you get to live in an actual sweet shop!” 

“Yeah… not so much. It’s a lot of hard work some days, and we have to eat what we don’t sell and I. Hate. _Bean paste!!_ Had it so many times I’m just _sick_ of it!… But, it’s a lot of fun too. When you make stuff with your friends, or your family, it’s such a great feeling when it’s done.”   
“Because you all made it together.” I noted. “Back home, Riko and I would work on her songs together. As we made the songs, and when we finished them, there was this immense… emotion we’d have when we played it back. It’s wonderful.” I knew exactly what Honoka was going on about, and that feeling of working together to achieve something…

That was a magical feeling.

That is what defines Honoka, in my eyes.

[You received an **Amber Feather.** You now have 2/5 of these.]  
[You get the feeling this feather likes being with others.]

I thanked Honoka for the talk - and the bread - before heading back to my dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting everyone! The results have been tallied, and the winner for the next chapter is **Honoka!**  
The next vote is now ready, so go on and [choose your favourite!](https://www.strawpoll.me/19015098)
> 
> 1st \- Honoka (4 Votes)  
2nd \- Setsuna (3 Votes)  
3rd \- Junko (2 Votes)  
4th \- Sarah, Takara (1 Vote)


	11. Free Time: Honoka (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve tallied up the votes for this round, and the next chapter is going to Setsuna! As always, a new vote is now open, [so go nuts and support your favourites!](https://www.strawpoll.me/19144028)  
I know I normally post these after the chapter but I figured I’d put it up here today.
> 
> 1st \- Setsuna (13 Votes)  
2nd \- Sarah (10 Votes)  
3rd \- Honoka (5 Votes)  
4th \- Junko, Takara (2 Votes)

“Okay, everyone,” Eli announced the start of our daily meeting. Not like I was paying attention to it or anything - this whole idol stuff wasn’t really interesting to me. I mean, yeah, they’re really awesome and dazzling on that stage… but I could never reach that same level as them. And at this stage there was very little I could do to help out with it. Songwriting was Riko’s forte, Kanan was an excellent choreographer, and almost everyone else was getting into the whole business rather well.  
The others that weren’t interested, like me, didn’t show up at all. I just came for breakfast.

A few minutes later, we were all dismissed. Nothing of note really came up, we all agreed to carry on our current plans. For me, that meant wandering around the Academy. Doing odd jobs for the others, trying to be helpful where I can, just try and keep things moving forward. But today, nobody really seemed to need me - so I ended up walking around without a real aim. Even though that Monokuma’s forcing us into this, they’re all taking it in their stride.  
Just like an Ultimate would.

And then there’s me, the plain girl. The one who doesn’t even know her talent. What else could I do but small stuff to just help out? I mean, everyone else is on another level next to me. Everyone else has an extraordinary talent that sets them apart from the rest of us. Something that makes them shine so bright. I don’t have anything like that, to make me stand out from the pack. I’m… I’m just a plain old girl from Uchiura, who can’t even remember her talent. Or, at worst… a girl without a talent of my her. Without that, it felt like I was a fraud, taking up somebody’s well-deserved place here…

“Oh.” My attention was taken by someone walking into the Garden, eyes absorbing every single inch of this place. A stranger, a new guy. Almost right in front of me. “H-hi…”  
I’m not afraid to admit that this guy was rather… handsome.

“Um, hey… You must a student here as well, right?” He asked me. I could only nod back, hoping he wouldn’t notice my lie. Or how quickly my cheeks were blushing. "I knew it. Then this is definitely Hope's Peak Academy, right?" 

“Y-yeah! You must be new here right? Then…” Hey, when was I so bashful and shy? Yet so forward too? “I-I’m Chika, Takami. And- it’s a little embarrassing, but… I can’t remember my talent.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Chika. My name’s Hajime Hinata, and, I guess I’m in the same boat as you.” Hajime seemed to sigh as I asked what he meant. “I… I can’t remember my talent either, Chika.”

…  
Huh?

**[HAJIME HINATA: Ultimate ???]**

“You can’t remember your talent either, Hajime?”   
“No… I remember being invited here, and I arrived this morning, but after that… it’s like a blank slate. All I know is, I woke up in the Entrance Hall back there.”   
“Just like me…” I mused. Just like with me, he seemed to forget his talent when he arrived. As though coming here locked away that memory. Except, unlike him… my talent is specifically _‘Ultimate ???’_ \- as in, they don’t know if I have a talent. “Hey, Hajime. Do you want me to… show you around? I… I could introduce you to everyone. A-and, maybe it’ll help us figure out our talents?” 

“Thanks, but I’d like to take a look around by myself first, if that’s okay.” Aww… I tried to hide my disappointment - I _really_ wanted to hang out with him some more. “I’ll try and catch up with you later though, Chika.” 

“Same. It’s nice to meet you, Hajime.” I waved farewell, and Hajime was off on his way. I still wanted to go with him anyway, despite his insistence on being alone. But I also didn’t want to screw any chance I had with him. Besides, if he couldn’t remember his talent after arriving here, there’s a chance he could help me figure out my own talent.

* * *

“Honoka, we have to talk, now! It’s important!” I had to get all this off my chest, and right now the only person still in the Cafeteria was Honoka, gently tearing away at a bowl of bread.  
_“Mm?” _She asked, through a full mouth.  
“There’s a guy.” I answered. Instantly, her eyes lit up, beckoning me to tell her everything. Which I did. Honoka in turn was a great audience for me, asking all the right questions at all the right times, getting every last detail out of me. Having such a normal discussion with her in this strange situation was… was so reassuring. It definitely helped us get closer.

**— FREE TIME - HONOKA —**

And yet… I felt kinda bad for just rambling on to her about something. “S-sorry, Honoka. I just wanted to get it off my chest.” 

“Don’t worry, Chika!” She reassured me. “I often get people come up to me and tell everything. It doesn’t bother me much at all now.” Hm? This happens to her a lot? I guess that makes sense… after all, it’s so easy to just talk to her about stuff. “Hey! I mean it, Chika! It’s really alright!” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah! Thanks. It’s just, what you just said got me thinking. Do you get a lot of people opening up to you? I mean, like I just did?” 

“Yeah, it happens a lot more than you’d think. Sometimes it’s small stuff like schoolwork or club affairs. Sometimes it’s more personal, like you telling me about this new guy. But- _oh!_ There was this _one_ time!” Honoka practically danced on her seat as she seemed to recall something.   
“What happened?” I asked, curious. 

“So, there was this one guy… Ryuko, I think his name was. Anyway, he and some other guy were having some real problems back then, and he asked me what I could do to help out. Which was fine, helping people’s what I love to do. But when I asked Umi for help, she was like, ‘Don’t get involved with the Yazakawas, Honoka! You’ll get yourself killed!’”   
“Th-the _Yazakawas?!_” I panicked. The Yazakawas are a fairly prominent crime family, taking advantage of some kind of disaster some time ago. To say they’re a big problem would be putting it nicely. Last I heard, there’s a whole string of murders they’ve committed - and no way to prove it was them. 

“Yeah, those ones. Anyway, Ryuko asked me if I could help him make peace with one of his rivals, a… Kenji Nagashiro.” Another big crime family? Wow, Honoka, you _really_ got yourself into a pickle, there. “But you see, I already knew his sister Mae. So, he thought I could try and get closer to them and sort out a meeting between them.”  
“And… what happened?” I was strangely engrossed in her tale. It was like watching a thriller unfold.

“Well, it was kinda tough, but… I managed to get them in the same room. And, with my help, I got them to make up! So now those two are great friends, now. In fact, I think Ryuko’s going out with Mae the last time I checked!”   
“H-holy hell Honoka!” I couldn’t believe it! Two crime families, warring with each other, now at peace because of Honoka?! Both the insanity and the enormity of the task she did… it was incredible.

…  
Wow.

[You received an **Amber Feather.** You now have 3/5 of these.]  
[This feather smells like fresh bread. It's hard not to eat it.]

I quietly thanked Honoka for bearing with me while I poured my heart out, and - still in awe at her tale - I went back to my dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hajime Hinata** has joined the DanganLive!
> 
> The author of this fic is not responsible for any ships that sail between its characters. Coincidentally, the author of this fic also ships Chika and Hajime.


	12. Free Time: Setsuna (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Love Live All-Stars for killing my life again.

I didn’t really feel like I could be an idol. But today, Riko dragged me over to the Gym to the group’s practice session, to see if watching them would change my view. To hopefully try and get me into it.   
It… kind of worked? I think?

I mean, I still felt like this all was too much for me. Becoming a superstar, singing and dancing on the big stage… that was beyond me. I could never shine as bright as the others, who were working so hard at this craft. That was a light I could never reach. And yet, I still wanted to help them reach that light. Perhaps support them from the sidelines somehow… or help them another way - maybe with the songs, or their training sessions. I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.

As the training session wound down I picked up some of the towels and water bottles and handed them out. They were all so exhausted, it was the very least I could do for them right now.   
“Thanks, Chika.” Setsuna said as I gave her the water. “Riko told me you’d be here today.”   
“Yeah, she wanted to see if I’d want to join in if I saw you guys practicing.” I explained. “I’ll be honest, though… I’m still on the fence a little…” 

“That’s okay. Everyone’s got different things they’re good at, you just need some time to find yours.” She reassured me. I kinda believed her - after all, she was the Ultimate Rising Star. She knew all about performing “Hey, wanna hang out and talk? See if we can’t find you something to do for us?”

“Yeah, sure.” Setsuna took my hand and led me over to the backstage area, where she and I discussed various ways I could help out. Being an actual performer, I ruled out. But here were things such as choreography, songwriting, staging, the costumes… there was so much to this that I didn’t know, and Setsuna knew so much about it as well. I really started to look up to her.

**—[FREE TIME - SETSUNA]—**

“Hey… Setsuna, your name rings a bell somewhere.” Just like with Nico, who was already a renowned Idol, I like I knew her as well. “No, it’s fine. If you’re the Ultimate Rising Star, then it should ring a bell anyway.” 

“It’s fine, Chika. Seriously.” She replied. “Being a Rising Star means not being well known to a lot of people. It’s something you just have to deal with.” 

“Yeah. I guess it must be pretty tough at the start, when there aren’t a lot of people who know you. Since it’s pretty much just you against them.” It was that kind of fear that was stopping me from becoming an idol. Nobody would know my name - so would they like me? More likely, I’d probably fail, and then I’d be famous, for all the wrong reasons. Which scared me. “I guess becoming a star would be easier if you were in some kind of group.”

“It is…” Setsuna seemed a little sad when I mentioned the group idea. Like it brought up some bad memory. “Hey, did you know I was part of a group at my old school?”   
“You were?”   
“Mm. Back at Nijigasaki High, me and a few others got together and formed our own idol group. We all wanted the same thing. To become stars of our own, together. In fact… you know Nico Yazawa? She was a part of our group too.” 

“Really?!” Nico never struck me as the kind of person who’d be in a group. The way she’s acted so far screams ‘solo performer’ - not as a team player.  
“Yeah. We performed a few times together, it all seemed to be going well. But then we, well… we fell apart. Everyone wanted to do different things for the shows, and it got messy. Nico had a falling out with someone in the group and they both quit. And shortly after… we decided to split up.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Sometimes, things just don’t turn out the way you’d like them to.” Setsuna paused again, probably reeling from the breakup. “But I guess it worked out in the end for us. She’s the Ultimate Idol, I’m the Ultimate Rising Star, and we’re back together again. So it’s probably a good thing we split, right?”

“Yeah. I guess it did work out well for you.” I couldn’t think of how to come back to that. She’s found a way to turn something painful into a positive for her. I could admire her for that, for not giving up when it got rough.

[You received a **Scarlet Feather.** You now have 1/5 of these]  
[This exquisite feather seems to dazzle in the light.]

I thanked Setsuna for the advice and headed back to my dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And for voting, too :P
> 
> I’ve tallied up the results and the next chapter will be going to **Sarah!**  
As always, the next vote is now ready, so go ahead and [choose your favourite.](https://www.strawpoll.me/19557614)
> 
> 1st \- Sarah (7 Votes)  
2nd \- Honoka, Takara (3 Votes)  
3rd \- Junko, Setsuna (2 Votes)  
4th \- Hajime (1 Vote)
> 
> Look after yourselves, guys.


End file.
